Burning Umbers
by MrsW0nka
Summary: Draco starts on Ron who stands up for himself. Draco tries again and Ron dominates. Includes RonxDraco slash. Chapter 2 up now, more RonxDraco slash. Last chapter up now, includes RonxDracoxHarry threesome!
1. Chapter 1

Ron, Harry and Hermione were all working away on their homework. Ron was hunched over a pile of papers and books, Harry leaning his head on a desk. Hermione was sitting patiently waiting for the boys to finish. She huffed and stood up.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade, I'm finished." She said proudly. Harry jumped up.

"I'm going!" He said piling up his books and dumping them in a corner. Ron stood up and stretched.

"Sounds good." He yawned. Hermione turned and stared at him,

"I don't think so Ronald. You're the most behind. This is a group effort, if you don't hand it in then we suffer too." Ron huffed, she was right.

"I'll go and work by the lake then." Ron sighed collecting his books.

"See you later." Harry said, Ron nodded looking glum.

He slowly walked towards the main entrance and headed to the lake. Not many people were about, no one had classes. Alot of people had gone into Hogsmeade. There were a few people sitting on the grass as the weather was nice. Ron settled by the lake and started reading through what he had written. Ron soon grew bored and began to look over the lake. Suddenly someone pushed him from behind towards the water. Ron stood up,

"What the hell?" He said turning around. Draco Malfoy was standing there laughing. "Piss off Malfoy." Ron said giving him an evil look.

"And what if I don't?" Draco spat, stepping towards Ron. Ron noticed Draco was alone, which he thought was strange because he is normally followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Ron straightened up from his usual hunched postion; this made him much taller then Draco as his head only came to Ron's chin. Draco noticed this and stepped back from Ron, who took the advantage to get his own back on Draco.

"I'll make you." Ron answered pushing Draco's shoulders away.

"Don't touch me!" Draco hissed and tried to push Ron back but Ron resisted and didn't move.

So it turned out he was stronger then Draco too.

Ron pushed Draco again, but this time alot harder and Draco slipped and fell onto his backside. Draco grunted and grabbed for his wand but before he had a chance to get it Ron was on top on him. Ron grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him towards himself.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Malfoy." Ron's voice was low and angry; his face was inches away from Malfoy's. Ron's red hair blew in the wind and it touched Draco's cheek. Ron stared at Draco for what seemed like forever, he then let go of his collar and stood up. Draco caught his breath for a second and contemplated retaliating. He decided to get up with a grunt and give Ron a stare before leaving and going back to the castle. Ron turned and sat back on his spot smiling to himself. He had just threatened Draco Malfoy and got him to leave. _Just him. _

"You still here?" Harry said sitting down next to Ron on the grass. "I saw Malfoy walking off." He added, Ron smiled.

The next day they had Potions class first. Ron, Harry and Hermione sat at their usual spot. Everyone sat down and awaited Snape's entry. Ron noticed Draco sitting in his corner with his feet up on the table. Draco met his gaze and Ron quickly looked away.

_Why are you staring at him? Get a grip._

When the class was over everyone made their way out.

"Shall we go to the hall?" Harry suggested. When they turned to leave Draco blocked Harry's path.

"Look who we have here boys." Draco said loudly looking over his shoulder to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry sighed and tried to go around them. "I don't think so Potter." Draco spat stepping in his way again. Ron stepped from behind Harry and noticed why he had stopped. Draco saw Ron and froze. Ron made himself taller and Draco backed off, Harry looked at them and wondered what was going on.

"Why are you letting them go?" Crabbe asked from behind Malfoy. Ron made sure he walked into Draco on his way through.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as they reached the Great Hall.

"I threatened him the other day. Must've worked." Ron smiled. Harry laughed.

"Where's Hermione?" He said looking around.

"Doesn't she have Ancient Runes or something?" Ron said sitting at the long table.

"Oh, yeah." Harry agreed. "You done that homework yet?" Ron shook his head. Harry lifted and eyebrow at him and Ron got the work from his bag. It had to be in for Charms soon. "I think I'll go see Hagrid." Harry said, he was just sitting there watching Ron work.

"I gotta go to the library anyway." Ron huffed picking up his books.

Ron reached the library and sat at a desk. It was empty as it was getting late. The sky was getting dark and the library's fires lit themselves.

"We just keep bumping into each other, eh Weasley?" Draco's voice said from a corner. Ron looked up to see Draco leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?" Ron said looking around. Draco stepped away from the wall and walked towards the desk where Ron was sat. Ron stood up in a threatening manner; he stepped around the desk and squared up to Draco. Draco looked up to Ron but didn't back away this time.

Draco suddenly lunged at Ron, but Ron was ready for it. Before they knew it they were punching each other whenever they could. Ron managed to push Draco off him and shove him into a wall. Ron put his arm into Draco's neck and Draco was stuck there. Ron pressed into Draco's throat harder and Draco began to fight for air. Ron put his face right up to Draco's and stared defensively. Draco had a flood of fear flow through him as Ron didn't ease off the pressure. But all he could think about was the eyes he was staring into. Those bright blue eyes that were staring into his own. Ron's pressure let off finally but he didn't step back. Both boys were breathing heavily, blood splattered on their lips from the fight. Ron felt nervous and didn't know why, but he wasn't going to show it. Draco continued to stare up at Ron, who still had him pushed into the wall.

Their lips moved towards each others, slowly they began to touch. The taste of Malfoy mixed with blood, _who knew it would taste so good? _Their kisses grew more intense and Ron pushed his pelvis into Draco's, who had to give in because he was trapped. Draco kissed Ron's neck as that was what he was level with. Ron's spine shivered at the touch of Draco's lips. Ron pushed his lips into Draco's again and his tongue worked his way around his mouth. Hands began to feel upon heaving chests as Ron unbuttoned Draco's shirt.

The library was still empty and quiet, lit by the amber glow of the umbers in the fire surrounding the rooms. The only sounds were of these two boys and this moment which could last forever.

Draco's shirt was loose and Ron's hands worked under it, feeling the soft skin of Draco's chest. He worked his way down and onto the slight hair coming from the top of Draco's trousers. The pace increased as their mouths clashed and hands ventured under cloth. Draco undone Ron's shirt as Ron pulled Draco's completely off. Draco's skin was white, almost silver; matching his hair, which was fallen by his chin. Ron's shirt was discarded revealing quite pale skin, but not as pale as Draco's. Ron was more muscular then Draco, who was pretty skinny. Ron started to kiss down Draco's neck, to his chest. His hands were feeling down by Draco's thighs. Ron's lips followed the curves of Draco's body. Ron straightened and then undone his own trousers, they fell to the floor revealing the growing bulge in his boxers. Draco gulped, he was nervous. Ron pushed on Draco's shoulders, Draco knew what he wanted. He obeyed and knelt down facing Ron. He kissed Ron's hips and stroked at his thighs. Ron's head fell back as Draco pulled down his boxers and kissed the bare skin. This made Ron gasp. Draco handled Ron and started licking and kissing the erection. Ron's breath grew rapid and Draco put him into his mouth. All of him. Ron gripped at Draco's hair and moved him to the speed he wanted. Ron pushed him to take in all of the erection, Draco gagged a little. This didn't stop Ron; it felt too good to stop. Draco's rhythm slowed then got faster again. Ron's thighs tightened as he gasped for air. He was close. After a few seconds Ron released into Draco's mouth, but his grip on his hair tightened as he pushed Draco one last time. Draco swallowed it all and Ron let go of his hair. Ron breathed deeply as Draco wiped his mouth and stood up. Ron wanted more, he needed Draco. As Draco stood up Ron pulled the rest of his clothes off. Draco didn't get a choice.

Ron kissed down Draco's chest and gripped his hips. Ron turned Draco around, still kissing him and worked down his spine. Ron knelt and pulled Draco down and pushed at Draco until he was on all fours. Ron stayed kissing at his spine when a finger went to Draco's entrance. He circled him and then pushed his way into Draco. Draco gritted his teeth whilst Ron explored him. Ron pushed another finger in, preparing him. Ron reached for his wand and performed a spell for lubrication. Draco felt it enter him, this helped and Ron could more and explore him. Ron's fingers left Draco and he straddled him. After a second Draco felt Ron's erection at his entrance. Ron pushed himself in. And a bit more. Draco gripped at anything he could and gritted his teeth as Ron pushed all of himself in somehow. The pain was blinding but it was also blurred with pleasure. Draco couldn't decipher which was which. Ron didn't move for a minute or two, the feeling of Draco on his cock felt too good. As Draco shuffled uncomfortably under him Ron withdrew. Draco's breath increased as Ron pushed his way in again. Each movement earnt a moan from Draco. Ron's speed increased as he pushed into Draco time after time.

Ron reached under Draco and found his strong erection. He groped him and started pumping Draco to the speed of his thrusts. Draco's moans got louder and longer. Ron loved it. He started to push into him harder as he reached his climax. He touched that spot inside Draco that made him sweat. Ron's grip on Draco's hip tightened as he pushed harder, the noises coming from Draco making him last longer. Ron burst into Draco and this sent Draco off too. Draco emptied into Ron's hand. The boys parted and cleaned themselves up and Ron started to get dressed. It had gotten late and everyone was probably in the Hall eating dinner now. Once Ron was presentable, he gathered his books and left Draco in the library.

Ron got to the doors to the Hall and paused before entering. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He spotted Harry and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table so he walked towards them. He was back to his hunched, unconfident posture. He sat next to Harry and grabbed some food, without saying a word. Harry and Hermione stared at him.

"Hey Ron." Harry said after a few minutes. Ron nodded but didn't want to turn and look at them, he continued eating. "You alright?" Harry asked. Ron nodded and mumbled something into his food. Hermione looked expectantly at him. Ron put down the food and finished what he had in his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He said lifting his eyebrows at them. Ron noticed Draco enter the Hall looking pale an edgy. Ron stared at him and Harry looked to see what Ron was looking at. Ron quickly looked away again. Draco was looking for Ron as he walked to his table and clumsily walked into a member of Hufflepuff. Draco shoved them away.

"Get off me you idiot!" He spat, dusting off his robes and carrying on to his table.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were just a blur for Ron. He would be questioned why he seemed distant by Harry and then asked again by Hermione. He couldn't keep his mind away from Draco. Every chance he thought he might be able to catch a glimpse of Draco walking into a class; he would sit there in hope. Draco didn't try to start a fight with Harry; he seemed to be more aggressive towards everyone else in the school.

Ron was walking alone to the toilets late one night. There were only a few people around. Ron yawned as he lazily wandered the halls. To his surprise when he turned a corner he came face to face with Draco. They both startled each other and stopped just feet apart. Ron stared down at Draco, he still looked paler then usual but it wasn't particularly a bad thing.

"So erm how have you been?" Ron said he felt he ought to say something other then just stand and stare. Draco shrugged.

"Alright." He said looking uncomfortable. Ron couldn't take this. He stopped towards Draco and looked around quickly. Ron put a hand around Draco's waist and pulled him closer. Draco let him and he moved in so their bodies touched. Both the boys gasped at this. Ron leant in and kissed Draco's cheek, and then his lips. It didn't take a moment for them to realise they wanted each other. The kisses became deep and intimate as they ignored the world around them.

Ron broke the kiss and took Draco's hand. He led Draco into a nearby empty classroom. They entered it, hand in hand, and locked it behind them. Ron pushed Draco onto a desk and he stood between his legs kissing him. His heart pumped fast and his thighs burnt from his lust for Draco. Ron soon made his way to Draco's buttons, then his belt. Draco's shirt was undone and Ron was kissing his chest. Draco pulled Ron's trousers off and wrapped his legs around Ron's pelvis. Draco undone Ron's shirt next and he was kissing down Ron's jaw line and neck. Ron couldn't take this any longer. He pulled the rest of Draco's clothes off, leaving them both naked; staring at each other. Ron got to his knees and kissed along Draco's thighs, he needed to taste Draco. Draco gasped as Ron's lips reached his erection. Ron looked up and smiled through the red hair that had fallen in his face. Ron licked all the way down Draco and then swallowed him whole. Draco gasped and held onto Ron's shoulders. Ron kept taking Draco in as he liked the sounds it made him make. Ron was still rubbing Draco's thighs with his hands but he started to use one to pump Draco into his mouth. Draco's hands tightened on his shoulders as Ron's speed increased. Draco moaned as he exploded into Ron's mouth.

Ron swallowed it all and then kissed his way up Draco's torso; Draco was still dazed as Ron forced his tongue into his mouth. His kisses were deep and intense. Ron took charge and turned Draco around. Draco gripped the table; he was ready for what was coming next. Ron performed the spell and then pushed a finger into Draco after it. Draco gripped at the desk; it hurt but not as much as before. Ron couldn't wait any longer so he got ready to push his erection into Draco. But before he did he put his hand through Draco's hair and kissed his spine tenderly. Ron then pushed himself into Draco; he didn't stop until all of himself was inside Draco. The warmth of Draco was so enticing that Ron didn't want this moment to end. But Draco shuffled so Ron slowly declined. Ron ran a finger down Draco's neck and then held his hips as he pushed himself in again. Draco's breath got faster and his moans louder. Ron sped up, his thrusts getting more powerful. Every time Ron pounded into Draco the skin between them slapped together. Draco gritted his teeth and gripped into the table. He still couldn't decipher between pain and pleasure. Ron squeezed Draco's hips and closed his eyes as he burst into Draco. Ron let out a moan and Draco pushed back onto Ron's cock one last time.

The boys broke apart and caught their breath. Ron pulled Draco's naked body into his own. He kissed the top of his head; Draco rested his head on Ron's shoulder. Ron didn't want to move. This feeling, felt and shared between these two boys, could last forever. Ron slowly got up and put his clothes on, passing Draco his. Ron kissed Draco on the cheek one last time before leaving the classroom.

No one noticed Ron had been gone for a while. Harry was fast asleep along with the rest of the school. Ron climbed into his bed and closed his eyes. He fell asleep to the image of Draco in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was similar to how it's been for Ron; day dreaming followed by questioning. Catching a glimpse of Draco across classrooms still made his stomach jolt. The boys started to go out in the halls looking for each other.

"We have to stop bumping into each other like this…" Ron mumbled into Draco's ear as he kissed his neck. It was after dinner but before bed and not many people were around. Ron pushed Draco into the wall and kissed him so intimately that it gave Draco an erection almost instantly. Ron felt this and pushed his pelvis into Draco's. Draco tried a nearby classroom door and opened it, it was empty. Perfect. The boys rushed in, they knew the routine by now, Ron's kisses trailed down Draco's body as they undressed each other.

Ron was interrupted by hearing the doorknob turn and the door opening. The boys froze; they thought this would happen sooner or later. The door opened ad Ron and Draco stepped apart, but there were topless. Harry walked into the room staring at them with wide eyes.

"Harry!" Ron said his voice sounding really high pitch. Harry walked in and closed the door behind him.

"So this is why you've been acting strange lately." Harry said staring back and forth at Ron and Draco. Ron's throat was dry; he didn't know what to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, edging his way toward them. Ron shrugged at Harry.

All Harry could think about was how good Ron looked. That tall muscular frame that he called his best friend. Even Draco had his good parts. Harry liked his pale silver skin and his skinny torso. Harry edged towards Ron, taking in his body. Ron noticed his was looking at him and straightened up. Harry felt an urge he never thought he'd feel before, and let it take over. He stepped towards Ron and touched his waist, then kissed Ron's lips. Ron was surprised but he kissed Harry back, Draco just looked on. Ron kissed Harry deeper, putting a hand around his waist. Before he knew it, he was taking off Harry's shirt too.

Harry was soon topless like Draco and Ron. Ron broke from a kiss and looked at Draco, who was still standing watching. Ron beckoned him over with his index fingers. Draco slowly went over to them and Ron kissed Draco deeply, and then Harry straight after. Ron gradually pushed Draco to Harry and then stopped. Harry stared into Draco, his enemy, and started to kiss him. Ron watched the two kissing for a second, enjoying the sight. He then started taking off their trousers. Tall three boys kept swapping partners until everyone was naked. Ron started kissing down Draco's chest and rubbing his thighs. He knelt and was level with his erection. Draco pulled Harry's shoulder towards him and started kissing Harry. Ron groped Draco and started to stroke him. Draco and Harry were still kissing; Draco had to stop everyone now and then to catch his breath or moan. Having Ron and Harry on him at the same time was overwhelming. Ron soon put Draco into his mouth and Draco gasped. Ron kept putting all of him into his mouth, enjoying the taste. Ron increased in speed, Draco was close and Ron stopped. Draco moaned and looked down to Ron. Ron pulled Harry down and kissed him, slowly leading him to Draco. Ron broke off and Harry paused. He then took Draco's erection in his hands and started licking and sucking him. Draco's head fell back at the touch of Harry's lips. Draco was throbbing from when Ron stopped. Ron stood up and pulled his head forward and kissed him deeply. This was too much for Draco; he burst into Harry's mouth, who took it all in nicely. Draco was breathless and Ron still kissed him, moving down his jaw line. Ron pulled Harry up and started him too. Ron pushed Harry backwards into a desk and then turned him around. He kissed down Harry's spine and circled his entrance with a finger. He gently started pushing himself in. Harry moaned and gritted his teeth. Draco started kissing Harry to try and help him get past the initial pain. Ron pushed another finger in, trying to prepare Harry. Ron performed the spell for lubrication and Harry felt the liquid enter him. Ron withdrew his fingers and then started to push his erection into Harry. Harry moaned louder but it wasn't from pain this time. Draco continued kissing Harry but he also enjoyed watching Ron and Harry together. Ron's speed increased and both boys' hearts pumped faster. Ron reached his climax and with one last thrust he came into Harry. Both boys moaned and Draco moved his kisses to Ron's chest, moving up his neck. Ron and Harry gasped for air as Draco continued to kiss them. Draco stroked Harry's throbbing cock as he kissed him. Ron kissed Harry from behind, nipping at the back of his neck as Draco got lower down his body. Harry's body was quivering, having both Draco and Ron felt so good. Draco slowly put his lips around Harry's erection, as he did Ron continued to kiss around his neck, sending goose bumps all down Harry's body. Draco's mouth moved up and down Harry's erection making Harry sweat and moan. Ron was still nibbling at his neck, adding to the sensation. Draco sped up; using his hand to help his rhythm and Harry began to moan. Ron was biting lightly at his neck now, leaving his skin red. Ron forced his way into Harry's mouth and his tongue took over. Harry's moans could still be heard by Draco. Draco felt Harry's thighs tightened so he engulfed the whole of his cock into his mouth. And that did it; Harry came into Draco's mouth. Ron broke away from his mouth and let him breathe. Draco licked down Harry one last time before standing up and kissing Harry.

All three boys sat on the desk, with chests heaving. Ron was dazed and still high on the feeling of lust, like the other boys, but he realised the time. It was 6am; they had been out all night.

"Bloody hell…" He mumbled to himself, getting from the desk. He sifted through the clothes throwing on his own, and passing Draco his green tinted Robes, and Harry his.

All the boys were dressed and tired as Ron slowly opened the door and peeked out. No one was around so he beckoned for the others. Draco marched up to Ron and held his hand. He beckoned for Harry and held Harry's hand too.

"What about everyone –" Ron started to say. Draco stood proudly and looked around.

"Fuck 'em." He said in his usual evil tone. So the boys strutted down the hall, hand in hand, towards the Great Hall. People in the hallways stopped and pointed but they all ignored them. Draco would give them an evil stare which seemed to get them to pretend to look away. The threesome approached the Great Hall and stopped outside, just before the doors. They looked at each other and took a deep breath. Ron pushed the door open and they all walked in, still holding hands.


End file.
